Ore wa Sasuke!
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: lil b'day gift for Sasuke: Itachi ya Itachi, Sasuke ya Sasuke. Ia teristimewa dengan caranya sendiri./CANON; non-massacred Uchiha Clan/"Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti Itachi, aku ingin diriku yang melebihi Itachi."/read & review, ne?


_"Now I am a main character_

_—let me be selfish..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt<strong>

**Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**.**

**Ore wa Sasuke!  
><strong>

**[a small birthday gift for Uchiha Sasuke]**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.  
><strong>

**T-Rated**

**Family/Friendship/Drama/slingt romance**

**Canon: Non-massacred Uchiha Clan**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo, (i'm trying not to make it) OOC, abal, aneh, nista**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? THEN GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**_o0^0o_**

**.**

_Konohagakure no Sato_, sebuah desa _ninja _tersembunyi di Negara _Hi_. Desa dengan catatan kekuatan _shinobi _terkuat di antara lima negara besar. Di sana berkumpul berbagai klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Sebut saja di antaranya adalah Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, dan Yamanaka, serta pusat pengendali keamanan Konoha, klan Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Klan terkuat di seantero Konoha, pemilik _sharingan_.

Semua Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Semua Uchiha selalu ingin berada di atas. Semua Uchiha selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik—yang terkuat dari yang terkuat.

Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke, putera bungsu dari pemimpin pasukan keamanan Konoha—Uchiha Fugaku.

Hari itu, tepat pukul dua dini hari, ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi solo ke Kumogakure yang dilaksanakannya sejak lima hari sebelumnya. Meski sedikit lelah karena selama dua hari penuh ia tidak beristirahat dalam perjalanan pulangnya, cowok berambut _raven _itu tetap tidak ingin berhenti barang sejenak saja.

Ah, mungkin karena gerbang utama Konoha sudah tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang hampir mencapai titik lelah tertinggi.

Sasuke menghela napas lega ketika ia telah berhasil memijakkan kakinya tepat di depan gerbang besar itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya kangen sekali. Padahal ia hanya pergi selama lima hari. Ah, mungkinkah karena misi yang dijalaninya kali ini merupakan misi solo—di mana tidak ada satu rekan _shinobi _pun yang menemaninya? Meski keadaan desa sudah sangat sepi dan gelap, namun alangkah bersyukurnya ia bisa pulang ke desanya, ke rumah keluarganya—distrik Uchiha.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeliat dalam rengkuhan selimut tebalnya. Meski sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang tertiup angin, kenyamanan di atas tempat tidur apalagi di balik selimut itu jauh lebih memabukkan baginya. Ia masih belum ingin bangun, tidak untuk saat ini. Sasuke masih ingin tidur lagi setelah lima hari yang melelahkan di negeri orang.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari balik pintu kayu kamar itu. Sasuke tak bergeming. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka, dan tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering bahkan untuk sekedar menyahut seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Alis Sasuke menyatu. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini mengganggu ritual tidurnya? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Sasuke paling benci ketika tidurnya harus terganggu bahkan untuk hal besar sekali pun? Oh ayolah, siapa pun di luar sana—Sasuke sangat lelah dan ia hanya ingin tidur seharian ini!

"Sasuke-_kun_, _kaa-san _masuk, ya..." suara itu lagi.

CKLEK

Pintu kayu itu berdecit terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang wanita berambut _raven _sepunggung dan kedua bola mata yang sewarna onyx.

"Hn..."

"_Yare yare_, Sasuke-_kun_..." Uchiha Mikoto—ibu Sasuke—berkacak pinggang ketika mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Kamar itu begitu berantakan dengan parkemen yang bertaburan hampir di setiap sudut ruangan, sebuah _katana _yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur, kaus dongker berlambang kipas merah yang teronggok di dekat tivi, serta sebelah sandal _ninja _yang bertengger di atas meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Belum lagi makhluk yang tengah ngulet-ngulet di balik selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur. Kepala ekor-bebeknya menyembul dari balik selimut berwarna putih itu. "Berantakan sekali..." Mikoto berujar pelan.

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah tertidur lagi?

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur putera bungsunya dan menarik kain tebal yang menyelimutinya. "Sudah waktunya bangun, Sasuke-_kun_..." ujar Mikoto seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Ng~ Aku masih ingin tidur, _Kaa-san_..." Sasuke menarik kembali selimutnya sampai batas dagu.

Mikoto memutar bola matanya, bosan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia menyingkap selimut Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. "Tapi kau harus bikin laporan dulu untuk _Hokage, _Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Hn..." akhirnya bola mata onyx itu terbuka sepenuhnya, bertemu pandang dengan onyx lain di hadapannya. Ia berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati bangkit dari pembaringannya yang begitu nyaman memanjakan otot-ototnya yang lelah. Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah memungut selimut yang dijatuhkannya tadi dan merapikannya.

"Kau ketinggalan sarapan, tahu," ujar Mikoto sambil meletakkan selimut yang telah rapih itu di dekat Sasuke. "Sana mandi dulu, habis itu bikin laporannya. _Kaa-san _akan buatkan sarapan untukmu, _ne_?" Mikoto tersenyum manis dan mengecak-acak rambut _spiky-duckbutt _Sasuke. Setelah yakin dengan anggukan pelan anak bungsunya itu, ia melenggang pergi dari kamar yang masih berantakan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Hn, kalau saja bukan ibunya sendiri yang membangunkannya tadi, pasti sudah ia hajar habis-habisan. Sial. _Mood-_nya selalu jelek setiap kali bangun tidur, atau ketika tidurnya terganggu. Tapi hal ini tidak pernah terjadi jika pelakunya adalah wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _kaa-san _itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil handuk dari lemari di sudut kamarnya. Tatapan matanya terhenti pada kalender yang tertempel pada dinding di dekat meja belajarnya. Ada tanda merah aneh yang melingkari salah satu tanggal pada deretan angka itu. Ck, siapa yang berani-berani mencorat-coret kalender di kamarnya yang cenderung jarang dimasuki orang lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri? Dan Uchiha bukan tipe yang suka menandai hal-hal aneh kecuali itu adalah hal yang cukup penting untuk diingat.

Angka yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah itu adalah angka 23, bulan Juli.

Ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang. Itu hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Dan jika ia tidak salah, tanggal 23 adalah hari ini. Ah ya, Sasuke juga baru ingat bahwa yang menandai tanggal itu dengan tinta merah adalah Haruno Sakura—teman satu timnya—yang beberapa minggu lalu menemaninya dan Uzumaki Naruto mengerjakan laporan misi untuk sang _Godaime Hokage_.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ternyata ini hari yang spesial untuknya.

Ya, hanya untuknya.

Jadi tidak masalah 'kan jika tidurnya sedikit terganggu pagi ini? Toh selama seharian nanti ia pasti akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari sekedar satu bak penuh berisi tomat kesukaannya.

Iya, 'kan?

.

.

.

"_Ohayou, Kaa-san_."

"Ah, _ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_." Mikoto tersenyum ketika mendapati Sasuke yang telah bersih dan rapih tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sekaligus ruang makan keluarga itu. Meski yang dikenakannya hanya kaus hitam berleher tinggi khas Uchiha dan celana tiga per empat abu-abu, Sasuke cukup keren bahkan hanya dengan memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Ingat, batang hidungnya saja! Oke, lupakan satu kalimat terakhir itu. "Nah, kalau rapih begitu 'kan ganteng," puji Mikoto sambil meletakkan sepiring _onigiri _dengan tiga potong tomat segar di sisi-sisinya dan segelas teh hijau hangat. "Nih, sarapannya."

"Hn... _Itadakimasu_~" Sasuke melahap _onigiri_ dan tomatnya bak orang yang tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, piringnya telah bersih.

Mikoto _sweatdrop _melihat cara makan puteranya yang terbilang cukup ganas itu. _Benarkah ini Sasuke-kun-ku yang dulu lucu, imut, manis, dan menggemaskan?_, batinnya. "Ah, iya. Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan? _Ne, _selamat ulang tahun ya, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Mikoto sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Aa... _Arigato, Kaa-san_," jawab Sasuke sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya. "_Ano, Kaa-san_..."

"Hmm?"

"_Nii-san _dan _too-san _mana?"

"Aa..." Mikoto duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menatapnya heran. "Sasuke-_kun_ nggak tahu, ya? _Too-san _sudah berangkat ke kantor Penyelidikan Konoha bersama Inoichi-_jiisan, _lalu Itachi-_kun _'kan ada rapat ANBU hari ini. Hmm... sepertinya jadi kapten itu merepotkan juga, _ne_~ Sejak kemarin Itachi-_kun _sibuk sekali dengan kegiatan ANBU, apalagi beberapa hari lalu sempat ada insiden dalam divisi ANBU _Ne_," jelas Mikoto sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Itachi-_kun_ pasti capek sekali ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tertegun. "Hn, begitu," ujarnya pelan. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada _kunai _yang menusuk-nusuk hingga begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Mungkin ucapan ringan Mikoto—yang terdengar seperti mengagungkan nama Itachi di hadapannya terdengar—err... sedikit menyakitkan.

Apa Sasuke punya kesalahan yang sedemikian besar sehingga justru di hari yang seharusnya istimewa baginya malah diawali dengan pujian oleh sang ibu terhadap sang kakak?

Hn, Itachi memang hebat.

"Hn, aku selesai." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke kantor _Hokage _dulu, terus latihan di _training field _utara. Jadi mungkin pulang agak sore."

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Mikoto masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Hati-hati, ya! Semoga harimu indah!"

"Aa, aku berangkat."

.

.

.

"OOIIIII~ SASUKE-_TEMEEE_~!"

Seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dan bertelanjang dada berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah melintas di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha. _T-shirt _berwarna hijau lumutnya bertengger pada bahu kanannya. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya," ujar Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang semakin nge-_bass_. Ia nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Hehe... kapan nyampe? Kau dari mana?"

"Hn, _Dobe_, dari kantor _Hokage._" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya. "Aku nyampe tadi malam," jawabnya singkat. "Kau habis ngapain di rumah sakit?"

"Disuruh _check up _bulanan sama Tsunade-_baachan_," jawab _jinchuuriki kyuubi _itu sembari memakai kausnya, menyelipkan kepala pirangnya pada lubang _t-shirt _dengan susah payah. "Oh iya, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Sakura-_chan _bilang hari ini kau ulang tahun, ya?" ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Hn iya. Mana Sakura?"

"Err... aku juga belum ketemu seharian in—ah, itu dia!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada seseorang yang tengah berlari menghampiri tempat mereka berdiri. "OII, _OHAYOU, _SAKURA-_CHAAANN_~!"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, mendapati seorang gadis berbaju merah marun dan rok dongker pendek tersenyum ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Rambut merah muda pendeknya menari-nari setiap kali ia menghentakkan kaki-kakinya.

"_Ohayou, _Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan keduanya dan mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Ia tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Ne, _Sakura-_chan_ bilang hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ah, benar juga!" Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Aku sampai lupa. _Tanjoubi omedeto ne, _Sasuke-_kun_~" serunya sambil menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke. Wajah mereka berhadapan—dan dekat. Hn, cukup dekat untuk melihat iris viridian Sakura lebih detail dan merasakan deru napasnya.

"Aa, _arigato_..." Sasuke (menahan diri untuk tidak) _blushing_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"_Ne, _teman-teman, gimana kalau kita rayakan saja di Icharaku?" seru Naruto pada kedua teman satu timnya itu. "Jangan cemas, aku yang traktir, deh!"

"Hn, boleh juga."

"Aku nggak bisa ikut, ya?"

"HE?" kedua cowok itu menoleh heran pada satu-satunya perempuan di tim mereka.

"Aku harus membantu Taji-_san _dan Kusushi-_san _menangani operasi untuk pasien Inuzuka," jelas Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "_Gomen ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _Naruto." Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan tersenyum kecut. "Kalian makan berdua saja, deh."

"Yahh, Sakura-_chan_ nggak asyik!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ehehe.. iya iya, Sakura-_chan_, maaf. Ayo, _Teme_, kita ke Icharaku sekarang!" Naruto menyeret lengan kanan Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh dari area rumah sakit. "Da dah, Sakura-_chan_~!"

"Hn..."

Kedua cowok kontras itu berjalan menjauh, menuju arah kedai Icharaku Ramen.

Sasuke melirik tempat Sakura berdiri melalui ekor matanya. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu memandang mereka sejenak kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Sedikit—hanya sedikit—cowok bermata onyx itu merasa kecewa—untuk yang keduakalinya.

.

.

.

"OI, NARUTO."

"Eh? Hehih?" Naruto menoleh dengan mulut penuh ramen, mengerling seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang cowok berklan Hyuuga dengan rambut _brunette _lurus sepunggung. "Agha affa?"

"Namaku Neji, bodoh. Telan dulu benda di mulutmu itu," ucap Neji berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

Naruto mengunyah dan dengan susah payah menelan ramen dalam mulutnya. Ia kemudian menghadap Neji, nyengir kuda. "Ada apa ya, Neji? Hehe..."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Neji sinis.

"Apa masalahmu memangnya? Sluuuurrpp~" Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Sasuke—yang duduk menikmati ramennya di sebelah Naruto—menoleh ke arah Neji dan mengedikkan kepalanya pelan ketika pandangan mereka bersirobok.

"Dasar tukang selingkuh," ucap Neji datar sambil bersedekap. "Hinata-_sama _bilang kalian akan pergi kencan hari ini dan dia sudah menyiapkan _onigiri _berbentuk wajahmu, dan... sekarang kau malah santai-santai di sini bersama—err... seorang laki-laki?"

"APAH?"

"Yang benar saja, Naruto." Neji melanjutkan. "Kau pikir adikku itu apa, hah?"

"HUAAAA~ IYA BENAR JUGA! AKU LUPA!" Naruto buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "_JII-CHAN, _ini uang ramennya sama punya Sasuke, ya!" serunya pada Teuchi—pemilik kedai—sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar _ryo_ di atas meja, di sebelah mangkuk ramennya yang ketiga—yang telah kosong.

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan sambil _sweatdrop. _

"Makasih ya, Neji!" seru Naruto sambil berlari di tempat, siap-siap meluncur ke tempat janjiannya dengan Hinata. "Oh ya, Sasuke! Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Dan selamat juga atas kenaikan pangkatmu sebagai _jounin_! Sampai nanti~!" dan dengan sekali hentakan kaki, cowok bermata saphire itu telah melesat tanpa jejak.

Neji beralih pada Sasuke. "Aku juga dengar itu dari Gai-_sensei, _katanya kau akan mengikuti upacara pengangkatan _elite jounin _besok?"

"Aa," jawab Sasuke sambil menghabiskan ramennya.

"Selamat kalau begitu, dan..." Neji membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi. "...selamat ulang tahun juga, Sasuke."

POOF

Neji menghilang.

Sasuke melirik kepulan asap sisa kepergian Neji melalui ekor matanya dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pelan. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan berpamitan pada Ayame dan Teuchi.

Padahal Sasuke tidak berniat jahat sedikit pun. Padahal tadinya ia senang ketika Naruto bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bertiga—meski hanya di kedai sederhana. Mungkin setelah itu mereka bisa pergi latihan bersama, seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

Ya, mungkin. Hanya mungkin.

Tapi tidak terjadi.

Hn, membosankan sekali.

Sasuke menendang kerikil dalam perjalannya menuju _training field_. Ketika melewati Konohagakure _Johobu, _ia melihat sang ayah—Uchiha Fugaku—tampak tenggelam dalam pembicaraan serius dengan Morino Ibiki di depan bangunan tempat berkumpulnya divisi elit itu. Fugaku mengangguk sekilas ketika ia menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya, dan kembali pada obrolannya dengan Ibiki.

Meski samar-samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar perbincangan kecil mereka. Namun entah mengapa, entah _selalu _mengapa—semua pembicaraan itu tentang Itachi.

Selalu tentang Itachi,

—bukan dirinya, si bungsu yang tidak cukup jenius.

_**Apa too-san ingat ini hari ulang tahunku?**_

Memang benar paling tidak teman-temannya tidak menyinggung tentang Itachi. Tapi tetap saja—ucapan selamat dan makan ramen yang singkat itu tidak cukup membuatnya puas. Benar, 'kan? Wahai dunia, ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dan semua orang seakan tidak memedulikannya!

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju _training field _utara. Mungkin dengan berlatih beberapa _ninjutsu _dan _taijutsu _pikirannya bisa jadi lebih tenang, tidak terlalu memedulikan hal yang sudah lumrah itu.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Benarkah hatinya tidak cemas?

"_CHIDORI EISOOOO_!"

Untuk yang kesekiankalinya Sasuke meluluhlantahkan tempat itu. Oke, memang tidak seburuk ketika terjadi serangan dari desa Suna beberapa tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan tanah lapang yang seharusnya hijau oleh rumput segar malah jadi kering dan tandus.

Sasuke _sweatdrop _sendiri melihat hasil karyanya. Cukup meluapkan kekesalannya dengan bermandikan keringat, ia memutuskan istirahat barang sejenak saja. Ia membaringkan diri di bawah pohon oak besar yang masih tersisa di sekitar sana, menyembunyikan diri dari teriknya matahari.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sepoi yang berhembus, menyapu setiap inchi tubuhnya—menyejukkan kulitnya yang terasa lengket karena peluh. Ah, dulu saat masih _genin, _suasana seperti ini sering terjadi. Setiap tim tujuh lelah karena latihan atau sepulang misi di negeri nun jauh, mereka selalu tiduran di bawah pohon yang rindang—hanya untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Padahal suasananya sama, kondisinya sama, situasinya sama. Tapi entah kenapa...

...rasanya jadi begitu sepi.

Hn, tidak pernah sesepi ini sebelumnya.

Apa karena mereka semua telah beranjak dewasa? Sakura yang semakin sibuk dengan profesinya sebagai _medic-nin _tingkat _jounin _dan Naruto yang cenderung lebih sering mendapat misi dengan ANBU pucat yang bernama Sai itu. Tapi seharusnya semua itu tidak mengubah apa pun—iya, 'kan? Bahkan Itachi—kakaknya sendiri—jarang menemaninya untuk sekedar latihan atau _sparring _berdua.

Matahari semakin condong ke barat. Cahayanya menjalar lurus, mengusik wajah lelah Uchiha bungsu yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon. Tak lama, kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang onyx kelam yang penuh mistery. Indah—namun kali ini terlihat begitu lelah.

Sasuke beranjak dari posisi tidak nyamannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari membosankan ini dan segera pulang. Paling tidak, kalau di rumah mungkin ia bisa ngobrol berdua dengan ibunya. Entahlah, membicarakan masalah ibu dan anak mungkin? Sasuke tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah dan mengurung diri di kamar sampai waktu makan malam tiba, dan ngobrol sebentar dengan Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sasuke seakan tak percaya atas apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ia mengenali kedua sosok itu. Sangat. Dua sosok yang tengah menikmati jajanan manis dan secangkir teh hijau hangat di kedai _Dango_. Dan sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di depan kedai itu.

Mereka. Yang satu laki-laki, yang satu lagi perempuan. Yang laki-laki tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, yang rambut _raven_-nya dikuncir di atas tengkuknya, yang memakai kaus berkerah tinggi dengan simbol Uchiha di punggungnya, yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya—Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan yang perempuan adalah salah satu temannya sejak _genin, _yang dulu begitu tergila-gila padanya, yang dulu cengeng, yang sekarang adalah _medic-nin _kepercayaan _Godaime Hokage, _yang berambut pendek sewarna permen kapas, yang memiliki sepasang bola mata viridian indah—Haruno Sakura.

Oh, bagus sekali. Lagi-lagi tentang Itachi. Kenapa semua jadi serba Itachi? Kapan giliran Sasuke? Bukankah ini hari istimewanya?

Ayahnya, ibunya, dan sekarang Sakura juga! Lalu apa lagi? Berikutnya Naruto juga akan menjadi sahabat karibnya—melebihi Sasuke sendiri? Tidak puaskah Itachi mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan Sasuke? Kepercayaan dan kebanggaan dari orangtua dan seluruh klannya, bahkan dari seluruh Konoha. Sekarang kenapa ia juga dekat-dekat dengan Sakura? Apa ia juga akan merenggut sahabat-sahabat yang dimilikinya?

Egoiskah Sasuke?

Sekali saja dalam seumur hidupnya, ia ingin mendapatkan yang lebih dari Itachi—sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimiliki sang kakak.

"_Kuso_."

Ia mendecih pelan.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~"

"_Okaeri-nasai, _Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Mikoto, menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah rumah utama klan Uchiha. "Kau hampir terlambat makan malam lho, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Gomen,_" jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi, tidak memedulikan tatapan heran Mikoto.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti sangat capek," gumam Mikoto pelan.

Ya, Sasuke memang sangat lelah. Fisik—dan mental. Ia hanya ingin mandi, membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin, setelah itu makan malam dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuknya. Benar, hanya sesederhana itu untuk malam ini.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melingkari lehernya dan mendapati sepasang _t-shirt _putih dan celana pendek dongker bersih teripat rapih di atas meja kecil di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mikoto yang menyiapkannya, Sasuke tahu itu. Tanpa ba bi bu, Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia ingat tadi pagi ia meninggalkan kamarnya dengan keadaan porak poranda dan belum sempat dibereskan. Ia sadar ia punya tanggung jawab, dan ia berniat membereskan semuanya sekarang.

CKLEK

**"_TANAJOUBI OMEDETOU, _SASUKE(-_KUN_)~!"**

Sasuke yakin ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ini jelas bukan kamar tidur yang ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Ini pasti ilusi, ya—pasti ilusi!

Kamar itu begitu rapih dan penuh warna dengan spanduk bertuliskan _kanji __**tanjoubi omedetou**_—selamat ulang tahun, untuk dirinya. Dan yang paling mengagetkan lagi, semua teman-temannya ada di sana, bahkan Sai pun datang. Kakashi, tim delapan, tim sepuluh, tim Neji, bahkan Itachi dan Shisui turut menyunggingkan senyum lebar di sana. Di posisi paling depan ada Sakura dan Naruto yang memegang sebuah _tart _sederhana bertuliskan namanya. Mereka semua tersenyum—berbahagia, menatapnya penuh semangat.

Kiba dan Naruto maju dan merangkulnya, mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya. Lee meneriakkan semangat masa muda di usia tujuh belas, Neji dan Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Chouji menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Sedangkan Shino membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan kunang-kunang memasuki ruangan itu dan meneranginya dengan pendaran-pendaran kecil nan indah ketika cowok berklan Aburame itu mematikan lampu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Hanya sebuah pesta kejutan kecil tapi ia cukup senang. Apalagi ketika dirasakannya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia menoleh, mendapati tubuh Mikoto tengah memeluknya hangat. Di sebelahnya tampak sang ayah bersandar pada _frame _pintu dan tersenyum kebapakan. Tangan besarnya bergerak dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke pelan.

Ia tahu tatapan itu. Sasuke tahu tatapan itu. Tatapan yang selalu ditujukannya pada Itachi—tatapan penuh kebanggaan—yang kini ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Besok kau akan dilantik jadi _jounin_, 'kan?" Fugaku masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Aa..." Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum masam. "_Too-san _akan datang, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Fugaku mantap.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar. Pipinya merona.

"_Ne, kaa-san _juga akan datang lho," sambung Mikoto.

"Kami juga akan datang—iya 'kan, Itachi?" Shisui menyenggol lengan Itachi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hn, tentu saja," jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"_Nii-san_..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku dan yang lainnya juga pasti akan datang kok, _Teme_!" seru Naruto riang. "Iya 'kan, teman-teman?"

"TENTU SAJA, SASUKE(_-KUN_)!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Arigato, minna_..." ujarnya pelan.

Sungguh. Hari ini seharusnya memang jadi hari yang istimewa baginya. Meski ia tidak seistimewa Itachi, meski ia tidak memiliki impian sebesar Naruto, meski ia tak sejenius Shikamaru, meski ia tak sekalem Shino, dan juga tidak seberani Tenten, serta tidak baik hati seperti Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino, bahkan tidak penuh semangat seperti Lee, tapi bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah Sasuke.

Ia memiliki posisinya sendiri yang tak mungkin digantikan oleh orang lain. Itachi ya Itachi. Sasuke ya Sasuke. Ia seorang bocah yang istimewa, dengan caranya sendiri.

Secara tidak langsung, hari ini—23 Juli—adalah hari di mana semua mata akan tertuju padanya. Hanya padanya. Ketika ialah yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Meski tidak bisa jadi istimewa bagi semua orang di seluruh dunia _shinobi, _paling tidak ia memiliki semua keistimewaan yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

_**"****Ore wa Uchiha Sasuke,**_

_**now I'm a main character...**_

_—**let me be selfish."**_

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, 11.47 pm, lantai 2 kediaman Uchiha Fugaku**

"_Nii-san..._"

"Hn? Kau belum tidur, Sasuke?"

"Hn, belum ngantuk."

"Aa... Oh, ya."

"Hn?"

"Soal Sakura itu, aku _**serius**_, lho~"

Sasuke tertegun, matanya sedikit terbelalak. Itachi kabur dari kamar berpenerangan bulan purnama itu.

"_NII-SAN_! AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA LEBIH DULU~!"

Terdengar tawa geli dari kamar sebelah—kamar Itachi.

"Ahaha, _oyasumi-nasai, baka otouto_."

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>

**Halo, semuanya! Khikhikhikhikhi... hanya sebuah hadiah kecil untuk Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya. Tanjoubi omedetou ne, Uchiha Sasukeee~! Rei suka sasuke yang dulu, yang waktu masih genin sama waktu masih kecil xD Makanya rei bikin fic ini dengan setting TANPA ADANYA PEMBANTAIAN KLAN UCHIHA. Jadi ceritanya konoha hidup aman-aman saja tanpa uchiha yang ambisius banget pengen jadi penguasa (==")a**

**Yosh, semoga reader suka, dan—untuk Sasuke Shippuuden! Jangan nakal, oke? Kamu itu suka banget nyiksa Naruto sama Sakura dan semua orang di Konoha, apalagi Itachi! Itachi itu baik, tahu! Dia niatnya tulus biar kamu jadi orang baik! ****[contoh orang sinting (karena itachi mati)] #abaikan**

**So~ Bersediakah mampir buat baca, review dan ngasi concrit? ^^**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi **

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
